Winter Roses Wilt in the Spring
by Aleeta6
Summary: I almost died. My body, it was in a coma. Me myself? I was learning how to live a new life. How to fight. I'd been sucked into a world I didn't know about. I didn't even know St Vladmire Academy existed. I didn't know Moroi, Stiori, or Dhampire's existed. I have until Spring to decide. Full summery inside. ***NOT BEING WRITTEN ATM***
1. Prologe

**I almost died. My body, it was in a coma. Me myself? I was learning how to live a new life. How to fight. I'd been sucked into a world I didn't know about. I didn't even know St Vladmire Academy existed. I didn't know Moroi, Stiori, or Dhampire's existed. I have until Spring to decide: Will I stay in this new life or will I go back to my old life, friends and mother and father. Maybe I'll stay, maybe i'll go. Stay with me threw my experience, through learning how to act older, and ceach on extreamly quick while having a voice in my head telling me what to do. Maybe i'm insane. Maybe i'm not. Shall we see? Fall into the mind of "Winter Rose", known as "Sakura M****unezki" in her new life**  


* * *

**-third Point Of View-**

"Winter? WINTER! Wake up!" The young girl, barely thirteen, had slipped and landed hard on her head. Her Best Friend, two years older, freaked out, not knowing what to do. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello! My best friend fell and hit her head on the floor!" The girl seemed close to tears.  
"What's your name, sweety?"  
"Night... Night flower..."  
"Alright. Night, I need to you too stay calm. Is your friend breathing."  
Night went over to her and felt for a pulse. It was there. Barely. "Yes! Barely!"  
"Where are you?"  
Night panicked. She couldn't remember where she was. "I don't know!" she started crying.  
"I need you to calm down. Focus."  
"All right..." Night whimpered. "We're at the back of Walmart.." She finally said, it seemed like years had passed before she'd responded.  
"We'll be there soon."  
"Okay." Night stayed with Winter, making sure she was still breathing. They 9-11 operator was talking to her, trying to keep her calm. The ambulace soon came and with them, Night felt numb and detached from her body. Even with the 9-11 operator still on the phone.

**Winter Point Of View**

I felt weird.. There was darkness all around me, my head hurt. I could hear someone screaming, calling, begging for me to wake up. I couldn't remember who was screaming.. It sounded like they where in great pain. What had happened to me? I don't think I wanted to know. Maybe sometime i'd find out Right now, there was a blinding light. I started to walk toward it. I had a feeling that this was the end for me. That I was going to die. Wasn't I to young to die. I stopped dead in my tracks. "No! I don't want to die!" I turned around and ran from the light. There was a opening. I could get out. I wouldn't die. Not today. I opened my eyes. I was all alone. The events of earlier washed back into my mind. I'd almost died. I'd hit my head on the floor. I sighed. It was day-light outside. I was in a new bed, not the hospital bed like most would be. I sat up, taking in the room. It looked nothing like mine. For one, the room was painted Midnight Black. I climbed out of the bed, feeling funny. What was going on? I opened one of the doors, it was on the left side of the bed, the room I was currently in was huge, compared to my room at home. As I opened the door, it reviled a bathroom. I glanced at the merrior. I looked away and then my head whipped around, looking back at the merrior. I took in my apperince . My skin was ivory. My hair was just as dark as the room which I woke up in. _Midnight black._ My eyes didn't show much of the shock I was feeling, though they did show some. Did I mention they where _Silvery-blue?_ No, I don't think I had. I examined my body. It looked to be 17 or 18. Five years older than I am. I looked at what I was currently wearing. It was night clothes. At least I think they where. Very short shorts and a sports bra that where both black. I went exited the bathroom and opened the thing I assumed way the closet. No light colors. All of them where dark, extreamly dark. Where was I? I would never wear these colors... Well, I probably would. But I'd wear light colors too. I looked in one of the drawers, underwear, socks, shoes, bras. There where only athletic shoes. I looked through the clothes again. I found a hot red tube top and black jeans, underwear, and socks i wondered back into the bathroom. My movements felt robotic as I got into the shower and washed my hair. _"It's in the middle of the night.."_ That got a responce out of me "Middle of the night? No, It's barely 4 pm." _"School doesn't start until eight pm." _I felt shocked. "So what am I supposed to do until then?" I had gotten out of the shower. I felt slightly crazy. Who was I talking to? Probably no one. I got dressed. Surprised to that the tubetop didn't go down to the pants, instead it rested above my belly button. I looked at myself in the merrior. It didn't look very bad. I got some shoes on and opened the only other door, revealing the hall way on the other side. _"don't forget your key. it's on a layered." _I saw the key, hanging on the inerdoor knob and grabbed it. I wondered the halls, wondering where I was. I had a feeling everyone else was asleep. That no one was awake. Someone was, I saw another person, I assumed he was a teacher. _"That's Guardian Alto." _"What's a guardian?" I asked, my voice extreamly quiet. _"They protect the living vampires, Moroi." _I felt more than confused. My head was hurting. I leaned aginst a wall, holding my head. Alto must've seen me, because he came over, "Miss Munezki, are you alright?" _"say, 'yes i'm alright, Guardian Alto'."_ I repeated what the voice was telling me to say (I feel crazy saying 'the voice'..) He looked at me uncertinantly, "Alright, if you say so. Go back to your dorm, but be in class on time today. You don't want more bad marks on your record- your last year is almost over." He was chastising me. Why was he chastising me? I'd never been here before.

* * *

**Shadow Kissed Anna is Winter's guardian angel.**

**Quoted Italics in Anna's advice.**

**Her full name from now on will be "Sakura Winter Munezki"**


	2. Chapter 1

_"It's time to head to class. Let me take you." _I nodded my head and felt a weird sinsation. _"Pay attencion to where i'm taking you." _I nodded again, watching where I was going, or where my Guardian Angel was taking me.

"Sakura!" A young girl ran up to me. "Happy birthday eight-teenth birthday!" I staired at her blankly.  
"T-T-Thanks." I stuttered, wondering who the girl was. _"Rosemairie Hathaway. Known as Rose." _

A guy walked up. He had light blond hair and jade green eyes. _"Andre Dragmier. Your classmate. Vasilisa Dragmire's older brother."_

I shrugged, trying not to let them know that I didn't know who they where. I was feeling light-headed, much like I had earlier today, when I'd woken up. I noticed something in Andre's eyes. Was that love? Did he love me? I had a feeling he did, even if I didn't know him. I had a feeling that people know whoever I was, Sakura Munezki, right? That was my name now, correct?

"Hey, Andre.. Sakura looks like she's going to be sick." Rose said. She was right. I was getting homesick. I wanted to go home, to my mom and dad. I forced a smile, "I'm not going to be sick, Rose."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, she looked worried.

"Yep. I'm sure i'll be alright." I forced my smile to stay on my face despite my emotions going crazy. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was in a new life, I wasn't in my own body, and that was older. The way Andre was watching me was like he could tell something was off about the way I was acting, he was probably right. Rose looked like she was deciding weather she wanted to believe my lie or not. It wasn't even a little lie, it was actually quite large... I leaned aginst the wall. Another girl came up, I guessed it was Vasilisa, she looked a lot like Andre. "Hey, Sakura." Her voice was soft. Why was I feeling so dizzy? How did everyone know me, I didn't even know me. I saw black spots dancing in my vision. Rose and Vasilia went to their classes. I slid to the floor, feeling like I wanted to puke. I didn't notice that Andre was watching me worriedly or that I had started to cry. Well, I did but it must've been a few minutes later. Andre sat next to me, my heart was guarded by a barrier, I guess that's what comes with being dropped somewhere and that you don't know.

"Sakura. What's wrong?"

He sounded like he was worried about me. My first thought was lie. But... Why should I lie. I just don't like talking. I can ignore everyone, except teachers and the Guardian Angel I have. I guess Andre wouldn't give up. Where we friends, or something? Knowing how this day has turned out, we probably where.

"Miss Munezki, Mr. Dragmier. Why aren't you in class? Your classes started over twenty minutes ago." I looked up at who was talking. _"Headmisstress Kirova." _I blinked. "It did? Sorry. I must've not noticed the time." I lied, removing any emotion out of my voice. "Miss Munezki, I'd get my additude in check." I felt like I was acting out of my normal personality. I probably was, I almost never talked, was never late to class, and I didn't think I had an additude. "Sorry, Ma'am." She glared at me, making me feel like I truely had done something wrong. I guess skipping class was frowned upon. Or, more like it was just frowned upon when im around. I forced myself to get up. "Comeon person I don't know. Lead me to my first class." My voice was quiet, but I had a feeling Andre could hear my voice cause looked at me strangly but didn't say anything. And so, whoever it was that guided me took me to my class.

_"This is your combat class. You're scedual runs around it." _lucky I wasn't walking because I would've stopped dead. "What does that mean?" I asked quietly. _"You'll see. Go with you instincts. Don't run." _And then I was alone.  
"Miss Munezki. Nice of you to join us." The teacher said dryly.I didn't say anything. People looked suprised that I didn't say anything. I think they expected me to make some smart-ass comment. Well, maybe some other time. But not right now. I don't even want to talk.  
"Sakura. What's wrong?" Someone asked. _"That's Raeka." _ I didn't respond to her. Soon people got the memo that I wasn't going to talk. And apparently that made people worry. Even the teacher looked like she was worried. Like he was expecting me to give him a hard time. Nope. That's not how I role. All through-out the combat class people shot me worried looks, especially when they saw how jerky my moves where. Compared to theirs, mine sucked. By the time the class was over, I had mastured hiting the correct way, and how to quickly get up. Apparently this was a school where people learned how to fight. _Take me too my next class, please. _And so I was lead to my very next class. The class was taught by Guardian Alto. I took a seat at the very back, glad that I hadn't needed to stand and fight or anything. I felt my mussles turn into jelly as I sat threw the class. I must've worked them harder than I'd thought... Why was I being forced to do this? My mind circled around the question the whole class peiod. I made it seem like I was paying attencion when I really wasn't. The class soon ended. I was really getting sick of the worried glances everyone was throwing at me. It made me feel like a trapped animal. Like they where going to experiment on me. I was sure my eyes where cold for no one bothered looking at me for the next two classes. I enjoyed my writing class, is was about the only one i'd enjoyed up to that point. Two girls approched me as I was writing. "Sakura. What's wrong?" one asked. The one with highlight in her black hair asked. They had pale skin, which I was begging to notice was almost the same skin tone as everyone. They had black hair and ice blue eyes. I decided to ignore them but they wouldn't leave me alone. "Seriously, sister. Talk." I forced myself not to glance up in shock that I had sisters. I sighed and then shook my head. The school class must've been almost over. Or, honestly, it probably was over. As I got into the hall way, I looked at my watch. _11 pm!? Shouldn't I be asleep!? or atleast tired..._ I kept the shock off my face. Or atleast tried to. Seems like alot of stuff is shocking me today.. Or should I say tonight? Why wasn't my body tired? My next class, which I soon learned was English was simple. I liked how simple it was. _"it's lunch time.' _the voice said, and the led me to the cafateria. There where so many people. And the person guiding me was just joing to leave me alone to face this jungle alone. I was sure my eyes where huge because Andre and Rosemaire stopped and looked at me funny. "Are you alright?" Rose asked me. I couldn't respond. I'd been cold and distant all day, but that was the only way I knew how to deal with these raging emotions. I forced a smile and nodded. "Why aren't you talking?" Andre asked. I shrugged. "Come on. I've known you since we where in third grade," he said. I shrugged again. _You might've known this body, but I most certinly don't know you._ I just continued to back up away from the cafiteria. To many people. I wasn't hungry anyways. I went back to my room and gently shut the door. Making sure it was locked I went to my bed and started to cry. I'd been holding them in all day. A knock came at the door. I decided I didn't want anyone to see me as I was so I ignored the knock. I was crying so much, it came a suprise. I hadn't drank any water today. I heard the door knob click. Someone else had a key to my room. I hid my head under one of my pillows. The person sat on my bed. "what's wrong. Seriously. You're usually so talkitive and happy. What happened before school even started?" Andre. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? _"Friends don't let eachother suffer. He can tell you're suffering." _"what do you mean?" I asked, my voice feeling weird. My throat felt raw. I could hear the tears in my voice. I kept my head under a pillow.  
"I mean... You're rarely ever in a bad mood or don't talk. I heard you got creamed in you're combat class."  
I nodded. "Yeah. I did get creamed. I can't remember how to fight."  
I could hear his jaw drop to the ground. "You don't remember how to fight?"  
I nodded, taking my head out from under the pillow. "Don't tell anyone."  
"Rose might be able to help you out with fighting."  
"That would include telling someone else." I told him.  
"I know Rose is trustable, so do you." he replied, confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah... But how do you she won't tell anyone that I don't remember how to fight?"  
"Lissa's known her almost as long as we've known eachother."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. "When does lunch end?" the word 'lunch' came out before I even thought about it.

"I ends at 2 am." he stated like I'd lost my mind. "Sakura. I can tell something is bugging you. What is it." I was tempted to tell him but I didn't. I couldn't. He must've notice me putting back up walls between people. "Don't tell me. Just promise that you'll try to be nicer to people." He said.

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "I'm not mean to them. I just don't talk much."  
"That's true. But you usually talk more then I heard you've been today."  
I felt myself smirk. "Sorry. I'm just not into talking much today." I glanced at the clock on my wall. _1:45am _I sighed. _"He has the next three classes with you." _Great. The Voice was back.  
"We should start heading to class." I grumbled.  
"Do you remember the way?"  
"No," my voice seemed to drop with sarcasam. "I've only been wondering around and just _happen _to find my classes."  
"Of course," he smirked. I felt the tension of me telling him I couldn't _remember _how to fight.

We walked to the next class, which turned out to be an art history class. I was quiet in this class. It was obvious Russion bassed. I noticed in one of the desks where no one sat near or went by, sat a boy with icey blue eyes and black hair. He looked like my 'sisters'. I sighed. _"That's Christian Ozara. No one goes close to him because his parents freely turned." _Turned into what? What was The Voice talking about? I decided to go back to listening to class. The next two classes went by fast. As The Voice had said, Andre was in the same class as me for _math _and _animal behavior_. I was then lead (by the person guiding my body) to The gym, I groaned. On the way there, I was stopped by someone _"Samantha Sage. Sophpmore." _Samantha stopped me "You're coming to the party tonight, right Sakura. Everyonen who's anyone will be there. Andre's room." I blinked, "Yeah... Of course I'm coming."  
"Cool, see you there."

I then continued the walk to wondering why I hadn't heard about this 'party' from Andre while we where talking. I shrugged, not caring. After running for what seemed life forever, i went to lift weights. I was suprisingly strong. I went back to my room after the final class of the day and got a shower. I wasn't tired. Not at all. Why wasn't I?

**Students mentioned (and moroi elements specialized in) **

**Andre Dragmire (senior) **_**Moroi- Water**_

**Rosemaire Hathaway (Freshmon) **_**Dhampire**_

**Vailisa Dragmire (Freshmon) **_**Moroi- Unspecialized**_

**Raeka Adar (senior)**_** Dhampire**_

**Crystal and Twilight Ozara (Junior) **_**Moroi- both Fire (Half blood sisters to Sakura Munezki)**_

**Samantha Sage (Sophmore c:)**_** (She's a half blood sister to Sydney Sage)**_

**Christian Ozara(Freshmon) **_**Moroi- fire**_

**Sakura's scedual:**

_**(6:30-7:30 **_**serving time) BREAKFEST**

_**(8pm) 1st period- Advanced Guardia Combat Techniques (Alberta Petrov)**_

_**(9pm) 2nd- Bodyguard Theory and Person Protection 3 (Stan Alto)  
(10pm) 3rd- Creative writing (OC)  
(11pm) 4th- Senior Language Arts (OC)**_

_**(12am-2am)**_** LUNCH**

_**(3am) 5th- Slavic Art (OC)**_

_**(4am) 6th- Advanced Calculus (OC)  
(5am) 7th- Animal Behavior and Physioclogy (Sonya Karp)**_

_**(6am) 8th- Weight Training and Conditioning (OC)**_

**(6am to Curfue) DINNER. **

**CURFUE AT 7 AM**

_**OC Teachers:**_

_**Sora Hathaway (Creative Writing) Dhampire- Older sister to Rosemaire**_

_**Ryan Macy (Senior Language Arts) Dhampire - younger half brother to Sonya Karp**_

_**Riku Rose (Slavic art) Moiri (air)- Half sister to Raeka**_

_**REVIEW, YES? ... WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? c:**_

_**Also... There won't be any more class moments until I decide i wanna write it again...  
The only reason I went through this was 'cause she's new xD**_

_**I'm going to have so much fun saying "THE VOICE" :D I just started laughing. Sakura's gonna sound insane when she slips and speaks her thoughts (accidently) out loud c:**_

**WE ALSO SEE HER BECOMING MORE USED TO BEING IN VA C:**

**Next up is THE PARTY... c:**


	3. Chapter 2

"What kind of a party is it?" I asked. _"It doesn't matter. It's a High School party. Wear a tank top and a skirt." _sighing, I looked threw my closet. I chose a strapless bra. It was black, like all the bras'. The tank top I chose was a light blue color, with a silver miniskirt. The shoes... That was tricky. I finally decided on dark blue flats. "are you going to take me to Andre's room?" _"Yes. I don't like that you accepted the invitation but I guess you're just trying to be a teenager." _can mental voices sigh? 'cause mine just did. I was then shown how to sneak out of my room without being caught. I found Andre's room. Well, I didn't _find _it. It was more like I was _led _there. Which was fine with me. I didn't know my way around the school that well. Well. Scratch that. I did. But that was only to my classes, dorm, and the cafiteria. Well... Now to Andre's dorm too.. The music was blasting from his room, but obviously no teacher cared. I walked into the room. "Hey, Sakura! I didn't think you'd show up after how you acted all day." Rose. That was Rose, right? It sounded like her voice. I turned around and smile at her. Everyone seemed to freeze. Then went back to minglaling among eachother. Slowly I was pulled into their conversations. Apperintly I was popular.  
"Munezki, why aren't you drinking? I thought everyone drank at these parties." somoene slurred. Obviously they where talking about alchoal. I'd never had any alchoal before. "I don't feel likie drinking tonight. I'm just here to socolizie." I smiled softly, forgetting that I didn't want to talk. That I hated being here. It was only my first... day here. In a diffrent and older body. Of course, I guess it's all right. Everyone wants to be older than they are. The older people, like parents, wished they where younger, that they hadn't wished away their childhood. I wondered over to where the alcholic beverages where. Curiousity got the best of me, since i'd never had any before. _"you should only have one. I might be able to get you to your dorm, but you're body will still stumble and it might fall." _I rolled my eyes. I took a cup, it looked like it might have vodka and pepsi in it. It was a mixture. I took a drink, feeling suprised that it didn't taste nasty like I would've thought it was. I drank the rest of it while talking to Rose, Lissa, and Andre. I smiled. They all seemed glad to see that I was back to atleast _acting _normal. I left the part a few hours after my first drink I took one as I went back to my room. I was suprised I hadn't been caught. I drank all of it on my way to my room, rinsing out in my sink. I suddenly felt sick. My head was spinning. My eyes started to sting. My head was suddenly over the toilet as I puked up the alchoal. Atleast tomorrow was Saturday. I sighed, stumbling to my bed, the achoal getting to me. I quickly fell asleep.

**she's going to be hearing whats going on around her other body...**

_"Winter..." Someone was crying. I felt a jolt of shock. I couldn't move and heard a beeping noise to right of my head. Where was I? I felt a needle in one of my arms. My eyes felt heavy. Way to heavy for me to open.  
"Night. It wasn't you're fault for this." Mom? Was that mom? My _real _mother? I wanted to move. Maybe that world had been a dream. Maybe it wasn't real. But then... Why did it _feel _so _real_?  
"Why is there alchoal in her blood?" my heart stopped, figertivally speaking.  
"I don't know."  
"Her blood alchoal level is 1.2..." the doctor replied.  
"What does that mean? Do you think she was drunk when she fell into the coma?" Dad was getting defensive. I could almost hear Night's head snap up.  
"No. It's impossible. She's been here for almost a day. It would've appered when she was first addmited."  
"Then what's going on?" Night snapped. I could hear the doctor shrug. I was tecnically drunk... according to the tests. I was drunk. My other life couldn't be a dream. Not if I could show signs of being drunk in this body.. I better be careful...  
"Has someone punched her?" The doctor asked. My heart stopped again. Only litterally this time. The doctor cursed and worked at making the beeping stop. It worked. It felt easier to breath again.  
_**Back to the Academy. **

My head was pounding. I groaned. Opening my eyes, I flintched as bright light streamed through my window and onto my face. Terrific. I shot up from my laying possition. The sudden, fast movement made me feel dizzy. What was today? I looked at my phone. _Sunday, 10:15 am _I growled. I'd slept through Saturday. How long had I been in my body. I stood up.  
"Sorry, Guardian Angel." I said. "Fighting practice, right? How are you going to teach me how to fight if I can't see you?"  
_"Easy." _I feel back onto my bed, my eyes closing by themselves.

**Italics = training for this part until she wakes up in her room**

_I woke up in a gym. It looked diffrent than the one i'd been in Friday. A girl, about 25 appered in the center of the gym. "I am the one you call guardian angel." she said. "My real name is Anna. Feel free to call me that." My head spun. She looked alot like this body. Ivory skinned, midnight-black hair, and silvery-blue eyes. "who are you? Why do you look so much like me?"  
"Because, dear, I'm you're great-great-great-great-great Aunt." I suddenly felt the need to sit down. Her eyes softened. "I know this is a lot for you to take in. Especially since you've never heard of this world you're in now."  
"I don't understand... I just don't understand this world."  
"You're going to have a lot of ceaching up to do. Luckally, all of our family is here to help you."  
"all... of our family?"  
"Yes. To explain to you how to act. Teach you about this new world."  
"You're here to help me fight and find my way around, right?"  
"Yes. But you won't need me for long."  
She suddenly came at me. Instictivly I blocked her punch, barely. I still got hit. In the face. Real hard. Ouch.  
"Almost." Anna said. "You could've moved faster."  
"Why don't I ever feel tired or hungry."  
"You're being fed from Winter. Since that body is in a coma and in the hospital, you're getting all the nutriance. You're being fed through her."  
I stared at her, feeling more confused than ever. She went at me again, I dodged and elbowed her in stomach as I moved. I moved quickly. She was smirking. She was happy that I had dodged her so easily.  
"Why do we learn how to fight?"  
"To kill Stirogi."  
"What are they?"  
"Undead vampires," she said. This time I went at her, she was prepared and dodged but I still punched her face, just a little. I smirked. I was done asking questions. I was caught up soon with what we'd learned in the past 18 years at the academy in fighting.  
Another person appered. His eyes weren't silvery-blue, they where just silver. Other than that, we looked alot alike. "That's you're father." Anna said. My eyes. Widened.  
"I'm here to teach you about the Moroi/Dhampir comunity." The room changed into a class room and I was sitting in a seat, Anna beside me.  
"Dhampir's where originally created by Moroi and Humans having sexual intercorse."  
Alright. I was fallowing this. A little. "What are the Moroi? and what the hell are Dhampires?"  
"Moroi are living vampires. They can control on of four elements: Fire, Water, Air, or Earth. Dhampirs are half vampire and half Human. They're trained to fight and protect the moroi. They Come First. Is what's drilled into all of their heads. You're a Dhampir."  
My head was spinning. I was feeling sick.  
"Stirogi are undead vampires. They can't use any of the elements. They are made by two ways: By force or by a Moroi killing someone by draining thier blood. Stiorgi kill to survive. They'll have calky-white skin and a red ring around their eyes. Anyone can be forced into being a Stiorgi. Human, Moroi, or Dhampire."  
"Why does all this matter?" My head was starting to wrap around everything that I was being told.  
"Because you're going to be killing Stirogi to protect the Moroi you guard." And there goes my non-headache two minute streak!_

_A few hours later I was cought up with all my classmates..  
_**end of the classes c:**

My head hurt. It pounded. I could barely stand it as I checked the time. _Monday, 6:15 pm _I growled. I hated how fast time was moving without me! _"Go to the gym. Get ready and go to the gym.." _I sighed, listening to Anna. As soon as I was done, I went to the gym. Suprised to find all of my Dhampir classmates there. What was going on?  
"As may of you know. It's time for the Senior Field Excusrice. For the next six weeks you will be assigned a Moroi which you must defend aginst _fake_ attacks." My eyes slightly widened. No one ever said it was so close...

**Have I mentioned I love Sakura? xD **

**Why do all my characters have cool last names but I have "davis" it's so stupid D:**

**RANDOM QUOTE**

**"Lissa scoffed at Abe's fake casualness. It was a habit of his, opening with small talk before moving on to more sinister topics."**_**-VA: LAST SACRIFICE; ROSE IN LISSA'S HEAD C:**_


	4. Chapter 3

"You will be expected to protect your moroi." Alberta seemed to be looking directly at me. "You'll only be _working _during the weekdays. You'll get Saturday and Sunday off. But you must be back with your Moroi before curfue Sunday night." I sighed, continuing to pay attencion.  
"Agenta Aithne." I saw my classmate. I'd have to remember her name and what she looked like. She had short dark brown, almost black, hair. Her skin color was a paleish color. I didn't get a chance to see her eyes. But that was alright. I got the weirdest feeling that she wasn't the nicest person around. I got the feeling that she didn't have any friends. Well, she probably did... But it was probably with most of the Royals at this school.  
The last thing Anna told me today. Right before I woke up in my room was: _You have four weeks to decide if you're going to stay in this body or go to your own body. The choice is yours. _What did she mean I had _four _weeks to decide. Decide... weither I was going to stay here? In this world? How could they even give me a choice. I'd only been here three days! Of course I'd want to go home!  
"Raeka Adar." My classmate was called. I blinked, shocked. How had I spaced out? I thought I was paying attencion. She smiled at me and then walked down to the center to get her Moroi's scedual and who she'd be guarding. Her smile faltered as she read who she'd be guarding. Who was it?  
"Sakura Munezki." I stood up and walked to the the center to get who I would be guarding. I read it, sighing. Atleast it was someone I knew. _Andre Dragmeir. _I smiled. They handed me a wooden stake. Real good that would do if we really where attacked my a Stiorgi. Briliant. I must say, they're real briliant. They don't want to give us wepons until we graduate. I walked back to my seat, trying not to roll my eyes as I studied his scedual.

_1st period- Culinary Scoemce_

_2nd period- advanced Water control_

_3rd- Senior Language art_

_4th- Russian 4_

_5th- Slavic Art_

_6th- Advanced Calculus_

_7th- Animal Behavior and Physioclogy_

_8th- Ancient Poetry_  
I smiled. Atleast I could talk to the only person I could talk to. When we where dismised, it was around third period. I guess I didn't have to go to my classes anymore... I went to the senior lanuage room. I heard whispering as I passed. "I heard that Sakura doesn't remember how to fight. She's probably going to fail the feild test." I balled my fists. Andre couldn't've said anything. Did he say something? I smiled at turned to the person who had talked. Agenta. My first instinct was right. "Do you want to test the theriory?" I asked cheerfully. Her eyes widened. I smirked.  
She gulped. "Yeah. Lets test it."  
I smiled. I'm pretty sure they where scared, they all screamed. "I do know how to fight, FYI." I stalked away to Andre's third period. I stood in the very back, pretty sure no one would attack. There where other Novices around. I suddenly felt something dark stiring my emotions. They where all blended together, I couldn't figure out which one was which. I felt betrayed by Andre, he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone about my breakdown friday. I guess there really is no one I can truely trust. I sighed. The English classes ended and I walked over to him, he smiled. "Hey, Sakura."  
"Hi," I'm sure my voice sounded cold. He stared at me. "What's wrong?"

I smiled, "Nothing.."

"You're lying."  
"No I'm n-" It was just then that parents decided to call him. He talked with them for few minutes then hung up. I'd spaced out again, how was that possible? The dark emotions where still stiring in the pit of my stomach. "We're going to the Royal Court." "What? Right now?" He nodded. "Yep. You, Rose, Lissa, Mom, Dad, and me. We're all going." He smiled at me. The dark emotion seemed to get stronger.

A few hours later we where all in his parent's car. _"Eric & Agenta..." _

I sighed, welcome back Anna. I sat in the very back of the van. I was tired, but I fought it.  
"So, Sakura, you just started the field exercise?" Agneta asked, she sounded proud, like I was another one of her daughters.

"Yeah." I said boredly.

She turned around in her seat and beamed at me. "That's terrific!" she said. Rose looked like she wanted to be in the field exercise. I sighed and fell asleep.

**A few hours later...**

My eyes flashed open as the car slid. Eric cursed. Lissa was screaming. Rose's eyes where wide. The van filled with screams. I automaticly grabbed Andre and Lissa; I shouved him out of the car. I couldn't get Rose out of the van before it crashed into a semitruck. The van did a summersault over the semi-truck as it burst into flames. I was thrown from my seat, head-first into the flames. My seat-belt had come off. Stupid thing. This would end in a very bloody way... Not that it wasn't already _bloody_. With Eric and Agenta bleeding from where their seat belts had been on. Black spots danced in my vision. I looked at the reakage. Somehow, somehow out of all that, i'd survived. Lissa and Andre had to, they where bruised but.. they lived. That's what counted, right? I looked around. Where was Rose?  
"Rose! Oh God! Rose!" Lissa screeched, running over to a battered and bloody body. She kept screaming for Rose to wake up. She wouldn't've survived. Oh my fucking God! Why hadn't I been able to save her? For God's sake! Why had my first responce been to save Andre and Lissa. Then a MIRICAL happened. Rose's chest started to rise and fall again. It was weak. I sighed in relief. So did Andre. The question was: How had Lissa made Rose breath again? Lissa passed out, I dialed the Academy, and knew that someone would come out.

* * *

_**A/N: I couldn't remember Lissa's mother's name... So, if you know it, please tell me!**_

_**Please dont murder me for not updating in a little while! 8D**_

_Agenta means 'pure'_

_Aithne means 'little fire'_


	5. Chapter 4

Lissa had passed out after she'd... What was is? _Healed _Rose? Was that what she'd done? She broght Rose back to life, it was a merical, I admit. But _how_ had Lissa-  
"Oh my God, Sakura. Look at your stomach. Oh God. How didn't I notice before?" Andre said, breaking my train of throught. He sounded freaked out and in shock. Not as much shock as I was in, though. I was almost to fightened to look at my stomach. Suddenly, pain shot from my leg. I felt tears form in my eyes. I couldn't support myself anymore and fell onto the snowy ground. I didn't care that it was cold. It numbed the pain in my left leg. _Look at you're stomach..._ I was shaking as I remembered what Andre had said only a minute prior. Looked at my stomach and screamed when I saw a huge chunk of glass and the metal part of the head rests sticking out. My eyes must've been huge. As soon as I noticed the blood leaking out of the wounds, I couldn't stop the silent screams that escaped me. I could barely breath with the tears that where running down my face. The sobs that came with them felt like they where being ripped from my body. I clutched my head, begging the sudden pain to go away. This was a dream, right? I would wake up from this nightmare, right? No one in this dream existed, right? Oh God. I want to go home. To my parents, to Night, to my younger brothers and sisters and my unborn sibling. I wanted to see them all again. The people here where swell and all, but I couldn't deal with this pain. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_**This next part is like a vision. I'll tell you when it's over.**_  
When I found the strangth to open my eyes I saw that Andre was over with his sister and Rose, like I honestly didn't exist. "Andre?" I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me. I looked at my stomach, there was nothing there. I forced myself to stand up, my heart pounding. I looked at my hands. They where littler then I'd seen them in a while. Now that I think about it, my voice sounded younger as well. For a minute, I was confused. What had happened? I walked over to Andre and looked at him. Yes, he was next to Rose and Lissa. But there was someone else there. I was there. My body. It was there. My eyes widened even more. Andre was crying. He didn't look like the type to cry. "I'll miss you, Sakura." he whispered. He sounded in pain and I felt my heart twisted. Then he did something that really shocked me. "Why? Why did _you_ have to die? You didn't dersive to die. Not like this. Not iin a car accident. You should've survived with Lissa, Rose, and me. We survived because of _you_." My heart twisted with each word he said. I lookede at Rose and Lissa. They where both awake, they both looked bruised, but it looked like I had thrown all three of them out of the moving van, but apperintly I hadn't gotten out of the van. I had been the only one (other than Eric and Agenta) to be in the van when it hit the semitruck. "Andre..." I whispered again. The three of them looked over at me. "Who are you?" Rose asked coldly. I looked at her. I looked at all of them. I took a deep breath but didn't have a chance to reply. _"You said you wanted to go home.. Is that really what you want?" _Anna asked me. I blinked slowly. "I don't know if I want to go home." I whispered. They looekd at me. "You have to go home, though. A little kid like you shouldn't be out here with us." I glared at them."I am not a little kid. The only reason you three are alive is because of _me_. I'm the one that threw you out of that van." I spat. I turned away for a minute. "No, Anna, I don't want to go home right now..." I whispered.  
_**end **_

Note: five days have passed since the accident  
I opened my eyes, feeling sligltly relaxed as I looked at Andre. He sighed smiled slightly. "We where all frightened that you where going to die. Your heart had stopped beating a few minutes before the guardians got there. You had lost so much blood... They rushed you to the nearist hospital and didn't dare move you until you woke up. Lissa and Rose are at the Court... The Guardians told me to stay with you, since they didn't want you to wake up with strangers sitting the room." I stuggled to find my voice, and when I did it sounded broken. "How long was I _dead_?" He looked like he didn't want to talk about it, "ten or 15 minutes." I closed my eyes. My heart twisted as I thought about my vision. What if I had died. "What hospital are we at?"  
"Boulder City Hospital." he said. My eyes shot open. This was a quinident... A total quinident. I got out of the hospital bed, "I need to walk around for a little while." I said at I limped into the bathroom and got underwear, a bra, sweats and a hoodie on. I looked in the meirror, I looked dead. There where purplish marks around my eyes and on the side of my face. My eyes looked haunted. I had stiches on the side of my face. I looked at my hands, which where shaking, two of my fingures bound together on my left hand. I came out of the bathroom sometime later. Andre was still there. He smiled weakly, "I told the doctors and the Guardians that you wanted to walk around for a while and where getting dressed. I'm going to be walking with you." I sighed, then smiled and nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Eventually, after wondering around the hospital, I found the room I was looking for. I found where Winter Rose was being held in. I closed my eyes and knocked on the hospital door once and went in. Andre looked at me weirdly. "Why are we going in there?" "I..." How could I tell him? I turned to him, "You're going to think i'm totally insane. And that what i'm about to tell you is just made up." I blinked. "You remember a few days ago, right? When I broke down and said I couldn't fight?" he nodded. "That's because I was in an accident." My voice lowered, his eyes widened; I could see shock in his eyes. He didn't want to believe me, I could see it. How was he so closed minded? "Winter Rose is me, the body that I came from. I wasn't a dhampir when I was born, I was human. Only... When I got into the accident, I woke up at the academy.." I looked at him, he looked shocked and that he didn't want to believe me. Suddenly rage filled his eyes. "Don't joke about something like that. I thought you were better than to make up random shit." he all but snarled at me. "I'm not making this up, Andre." I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Sure you aren't. Tell me when you've decided to start acting your age." He started to walk away and I felt my heart start to twist. I grabbed his wrist. "Please believe me, Andre." he slowly turned to face me, anger still etched on his face. "Do you want me to leave and never come back?" my voice broke, I could my heart slowly start to break. He nodded, "Yes." Tears sprang to my eyes. "Is that really what you want?" My voice sounded like I was in pain, and I was. Emotional pain. My heart was being broken by him. I'm sure it was in my eyes. "Yes." I felt my heart split in two when he said that one word. There was a hint of regret in his eyes after he saw my pain; but he didn't take it back. I doubted he ever would. I bet he told everyone at the Academy that I'd told him I couldn't. "I hope you're happy with that choice, I won't be around to guard you're ass, Andre. I really hope you're happy with it." My voice sounded cold, just for a moment. I shocked me to hear such coldness coming from myself.

I took a deep breath, "Anna... I've made my choice." I whispered. Pain filling my voice. Anna appeared. She looked pained. "Are you sure? You have two more months. You have until graduation to decided." I could see the shock on Andre's face. "Yes, Anna, i'm sure i've made my choice." I forced my tears back. "You.. weren't joking.." Andre whispered. I spun to face him. "Of course I wasn't making it up! Why would I make something like this up?" I couldn't help but growl at him. I turned back to Anna. "I want to go home, Anna. I want to go home." She looked pained. "I'm sorry, Winter, but I can't let you make a permanent choice right now, not while you're so hurt." she said softly and disappeared again. I felt my tears spring back to the front of my eyes. Andre walked over to me, before i'd called Anna, he'd been walking away. I glared at him threw my tears, "Why are you still here? I thought you wanted me to leave. Forever." Those dark emotions I'd felt earlier were starting to come back. Something was happening to me. I could feel it. I was having a breakdown in the hospital. Terrific. I let him get me back to my feet and lead me back to the hospital room. I didn't say anything but when we got close I forced myself to look like I had before. Both Andre and me where faking our smiles, but no one needed to know that. "Miss Munezki, are you ready to go to leave?" One of the guardians asked. I flinched. "Yeah, I'm ready to go. Just let me get my bag." I said, making sure not to look any of them in the eye. I went into my hospital room, that i'd been in for five days recovering from the accident. As I opened my door, I saw Andre making a call. No doubt to get a different guardian assigned to him after we graduate. I sighed, and closed the door. My emotions crushed me to the ground right as soon I got to where my bag was (it was in the corner ). Tears ran down my face. I clutched my head again, rocking back and forth. I wasn't ready to go back into the world of vampires. I was barely aware of someone entering my room. The person put their arms around me and pulled me closer to them. I forced my eyes opened and and saw Andre looking down at me. He looked worried about me. Though I didn't know if he was really worried about me or just faking for show. I tried forcing my tears to stop, only I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I don't think i'd ever been strong enough to stop crying. I'd been able to force myself not to cry. But that was diffrent. So diffrent. He also looked like he didn't know if to call me Winter or Sakura. I assume he really didn't care about me. He cared about Sakura, not Winter. I clutched my head again as my emotions started to get a dark feeling to them. Something very very dark. It was leaching to my emotions. "Oh my God... Winter..." Andre said, looking at me in shock. I could hear the awkward note in his voice as he called me Winter and not Sakura. For some reason that was calming. He was looking me in the eyes, "What the hell is wrong with your eyes? They turned black. The white part of your eyes and your color... it's all black. You pupals blend in with your eyes." I felt my eyes widen. Why had my eyes got completly black? I felt him flinch back. "What the hell? Did you feel that?" I must've looked confused because he signed. "Please stop crying." I thought I had stopped crying. I touched my cheeks and found that he was right. Something clicked in my mind. Something that I'd noted before but never commenteed on. "You called me Winter... Not Sakura.." He smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess I did." I could feel my heart slowly mending itself broken self back together. "Why?" I asked, my voice shaking. I wasn't back together, no completly. Not yet. Would I ever be? I don't know. I hope, someday, I will be. I could tell he was somewhat reluctant to tell me. My blood started to boil. He was going to treat how old I really am, how many years of experince I really have. 12 years. There was a burning in my hands and my eyes kept watering, I wasn't crying. It was like a fire was burning through my body. "Winter. Calm down." Andre sounded panicked. But I couldn't see him anymore. The minute my blood started to boil, darkness fell over my eyes. "Why should I?"I heard myself softly snarl. I could feel my temper rising. Since when did _I_ have a temper? Me, a _12 year old _thrown into a _18 year old's _body. I'd never had a temper before. What was happening to me? I felt my shoulders and back muscles tighten. I felt so hot that I was going to burn my skin away. "You're burning up..."Andre whispered. "No shit!"I snapped at him. He flinched at my harsh note. I almost flinched as well, but I couldn't control my temper. It was getting way out of hand. I felt water splash my face. In response to that, I felt electricity come from my hands. Andre gasped, probably in shock or something. was pretty shocked myself. I felt the darkness lift from my eyes; my eyes widened at what I saw. A burn mark was in the hospital bed. The tv and computer monitors were in ruins. It smelled like smoke. Andre was still here. I He was still close to me, still holding onto me. It was obvious he was in pain, but also obvious that he cared about me more... "What the hell just happened?"I asked, really confused. I couldn't've done it. "I don't know. But I'm pretty sure you have magic inside of you."

**You know, that was a very interesting chapter. o.o  
Thanks to:  
SavannahKristen for helping me wit more details  
& **

**RosemariePrior (Prior) for being my beta and helping me with grammar and stuff like that,****  
**


End file.
